


Cosmic Brownies

by dreamerkeefs (orphan_account)



Series: Trans Shouyou Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (well shes actually more than mentioned), Comfort, Crying, FTM Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Period Cramps, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, im sorry i did you wrong, kenma's just really sweet when it comes to his one and only miyagi bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamerkeefs
Summary: Kenma always had at least one Cosmic Brownie in his pocket. He doesn't even eat them that often, usually giving them away to Lev or handing them to female students who were going through 'rough times'. Anyone would just say it's not that handy to keep a chunk of chocolate with funky sprinkles in your pocket, although it's handy to comfort Shouyou, his best friend, when he finds the transgender boy sitting in the bathroom at 2am, crying and holding his stomach during the training camp.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Trans Shouyou Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 496





	Cosmic Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Tracy here! I got this idea and it sort of just struck me, so I was keen on writing it while the idea was fresh. It's all fluff and sweet comforting, and I see this as a platonic thing. But if you want to see it as something more than that, I won't judge lol. Enjoy some KenHina soft angst & fluff, ft transgender Hinata <3

Hinata Shouyou never had a real problem to start with. If anything, his life was _just_ fine.

Well, most of the time. Being transgender is pretty hard, even if it gets just a smidge easier, trust him, there are times where dysphoria just hits you like a truck.

We do have a bit of time for Hinata's backstory and sob details. That's what he likes to call them anyways, since all people like to do is just pity him after he tells the story.

But basically, Hinata was born as a female. Hinata Rika. Rika grew up, pretty gender-neutral. Rika disliked the stereotypical 'boy' and 'girl' colors and basically, just liked yellow and orange all her life. When she was 12, she began to experience dysphoria. She dealt with it alone until her 13-year check up, and physical exam. The doctors gave her a clipboard and self assigned sheet to fill out by herself. The top of the sheet had read "gender". There were four options. Female, male, non-binary, and transgender. Rika looked up and asked the doctor. "What's transgender?"

The doctor lightly smiled and explained quickly. "It's where someone experiences something called Dysphoria. It causes them to not feel like they were born in the right body, and they feel like it's better for them if they change their gender. That's why it's called transgender, transitioning genders."

Rika nodded in understanding, choosing to mark the female box and hesitating, before writing a question mark in the box of 'transgender'.

The rest of the appointment had gone smoothly. At the end, Rika told her mother she wanted to talk to the doctor. When the doctor saw Rika running back, she almost immediately understood.

"Um.." Rika fidgeted with her hands as she spoke. "I think.. I think I might have dysferania."

The doctor chuckled. "You mean Dysphoria?"

The doctor and her talked it out, before the doctor told her to call her with her phone number to discuss the matter. Rika nodded, running off back to her mother.

When Rika returned, she ignored her mom's question of asking what she needed to talk about with the doctor.

When she came home, she did some research on transgender men.

Fast forward, a solid month later, Rika came out to their parents. They were supportive and accepting, although they were confused and a bit uneducated on what transgender was. After some research, they fully accepted their now, son. Rika had asked them to discuss names that fit him. After a few days, they all decided on Shouyou.

Shouyou was bright, happy and jumpy. Jumpy for sure. He could jump high!

During his transitioning years at first, he had many good moments. Hinata's parents bought him binders, boxers, loose shirts and hoodies to hide any bumps left that the binder couldn't cover, and they always talked to the school, teachers, etc. before Shouyou attended to make sure that they knew the boy's name had to be edited on the records and he was addressed properly.

But Shouyou's personal favorite 'good moment', was Natsu's reaction.

_"Rika-nee! Rika-nee! I like your haircut! But you look like a boy, nee-san!" Natsu ran down the halls and called for her sibling._

_Shouyou paused. He forgot to tell Natsu. His parents stared at him in confusion, thinking that he had already told her._

_Hinata sighed. "Natsu, come here. I.. I have something to tell you." Natsu tilted her head, confused, but walked over there anyways._

_"Natsu. I.. I.." he began to tear up a bit. "Rika-nee.. Isn't your sister anymore. Rika-nee wants to be a boy."_

_Natsu was quiet. Shouyou almost choked on a sob, thinking even his little sister won't like him._

_"N..Natsu..? Nats-!"_

_"Okay!"_

_Shouyou was taken aback. "Oh.." He leaned in and embraced his sister tightly. "Thank you, Natsu. Thank you." he began to cry._

_"I love you, and you're welcome, Rik- oh." Natsu paused. "Shouyou. My name is Shouyou, Natsu." the older Hinata answered for her._

_Natsu nodded, smiling cheekily. "I love you, Shou-nii!" and she jumped into his arms. Shouyou couldn't hold in his joy and began to cry, sobs racking his body in happiness that his family accepted him._

Hinata only smiled at the memory. He already missed home, God. He's only been on his bike for four minutes on his way to the meet-up to depart for Tokyo. But he was excited to go to the training camp.

Knowing that he'll have to sleep on the bus, since he was damn tired already, he decided not to wear his binder when he was on the bus. He sported a loose hoodie and two sports bras for his top and some joggers for his bottoms. And he knows, with all his heart, that if any of his team members notices that he's still got some boobs just vibing that show out of his hoodie, they wouldn't dare say anything because they'd like the redhead to stay stress-free and dysphoria-free all trip.

When he arrives, he hooks up his bike to a rack. Nobody really steals bikes anymore, so he could always trust it at the rack while he's gone anytime. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Shouyou walks over to the bus. He sees Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei chatting, Daichi just leaning against the bus and almost dozing off, Suga just casually drinking coffee from one of those fancy glass bottles.

Yamaguchi looks like he'd just arrived. The freckled boy has set his black Karasuno jacket on the floor and sat on it as he gazed at the stars, which were fading one by one due to the sun awakening.

The time is 5:19, and they depart at 5:30. Kageyama arrives at 5:20, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all seem to come at the same time near 4:23, Ennoshita and Narita swing by at 5:25, and the remaining members come at 5:27, Yachi, Kiyoko, Kinoshita and Asahi. Ukai gave them a quick talk, explaining the ride will take roughly about 4 hours.

Everybody boards the bus, sitting wherever they pleased.

Hinata ends up sitting next to Kinoshita. They haven't talked much, but they were definitely friends and comfortable in each other's presence. The entire bus was asleep. Well, except for Suga. He was silently drinking his coffee and staring out the window.

4 magical hours later, the bus comes to a stop. "Up! Wake up everybody! See someone sleeping next to you? Wake 'em up!" Ukai called out as the bus stopped. Takeda stretched from driving the last few miles of the trip, and stood up. "Stretch when you're out of the bus, it's more spacious." Takeda recommended after he almost honked as he stretched carelessly and almost hit the wheel.

The team stretched, popped their bones, whatever the heck they needed to get loose after that car ride. As they greeted some passing teams, they got more and more excited.

Surely, this was gonna be a fun week-long training!

The teams (same as the training camp from s2) were Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shinzen and Ubugawa.

Everybody had time to set up rooms, sleeping sheets, etc. Hinata set down his bag/sheets right next to Yamaguchi's. Once they were finished, everybody had time to greet the other teams before they started playing matches at 11:15.

Hinata walked alone to the bathroom. It wasn't strange, after all, he's gotten sort of..used to going to the bathroom alone. None of the other members exactly understood why transgender people had wanted people to come to the bathroom with them, but it was fine. Hinata didn't mind in the end. He enters a stall and tugs his joggers down, and a sudden realization slaps him in the face. Hard.

Hinata only sighed in disbelief as he stared at the red staining. He's so fucked.

Frustrated, Shouyou takes several folds of toilet paper and lays it out onto his undergarments, pulling his pants back up and flushing the toilet.

As he washes his hands, his brows furrow. How could he do his best when his most uncomfortable time ever was ahead of him.

Hinata stares at his reflection, thoughts racing around and around. "No!" he softly whispers to himself as he slapped his face. "You're no less of any boy, Shouyou. You're a boy. Don't let this drag you down." he hyped himself up in the mirror before taking a paper towel from the dispenser and exiting the bathroom to find the girls' room. It was on the floor below them, and he takes his trip down the stairs, a bit irritated.

 _"Better take this chance to have peace when the bleeding's still light."_ Hinata thought.

He found the girls' room, and knocked softly, as to not disturb anyone who might be needing some time alone in the room.

After a few seconds, a voice shouted, "A few seconds!" and Hinata waited patiently. The door opened to reveal Yukie, chewing on something. Hinata sweatdropped, she was always eating something and yet maintained a fit figure..

"Um, Shirofuku-san, can I speak to either Shimizu-senpai or Yachi? One of the Karasuno managers." Hinata asked. Yukie nodded, chewing whatever she was eating quicker and opened the door wider. "All the girls here are pretty chill with you, Hinata-kun, so you can go find her and talk in the halls."

Hinata nods. "Thank you, Shirofuku-san." and he stepped in, spotting Shimizu still setting up her spot.

"Shimizu-senpai?" Hinata asks. Said woman looked up, and stood up from her sitting position, humming in response.

"Do you happen to have any.. sports tampons? And, um, pads also work but we'll be playing matches later and I don't think pads are gonna work for that and it's kind of sad but- Oh! Sorry to ramble, but anyways do-" Hinata just stopped talking, he was rambling. Kiyoko only chuckled. "No worries, Hinata. I don't have any on me right now, but you can try asking Yachi. If that doesn't work out, you can always try to ask one of the other girls. I think Otaki-san might have some." she replied.

Shouyou nodded. "Thank you anyways, Shimizu-senpai." he revealed a cheeky grin and went over to find Yachi.

Once he spotted the girl, he asked the same question. Luckily, he was saved from the embarrassment of asking one of the girls from Shinzen for a tampon or a pad when Yachi nodded and gave him a few, and told him if he needed more he could always swing by again.

Hinata shoved them in his pocket and walked up the stairs, on his way to the bathroom to get himself resettled.

\- t i m e s k i p -

The first sets were beginning. The match-up was Nekoma vs Shinzen, Fukurodani vs Karasuno, and Ubugawa got to watch around and do extra warm-up exercises.

It was only a coincidence that Kageyama and Hinata's quicks weren't in sync, Hinata was moving a bit slower, even if his jumps remained the same. But he still strived to play well, as it was his only day remaining with some sort of freedom before the cramps and headaches run him over the next day.

The set was over with Fukurodani's victory, 25-14. Karasuno cursed and did their penalty. It was burning hot outside, and that was not a good feat for their penalty as all the members panted and gasped while running up the steep hill. When they came back down, Shimizu and Yachi greeted them with cold water.

Next match was Karasuno vs Ubugawa, Fukurodani vs Shinzen, and Nekoma got the opportunity to lay around.

25-16, in Ubugawa's favor. They'll get them next time.

Laps of flying for punishment.

Karasuno vs Nekoma. Shinzen vs Ubugawa. Fukurodani's out.

25-15. Daichi swore that he'd get them back one day.

More laps of flying receives.

Shinzen vs Karasuno, Nekoma vs Fukurodani, and Ubugawa has this one out.

25-18. Damn them.

Cursed lap up the killer hill.

Break time for all teams.

When the break is over, Karasuno is playing against Fukurodani again. They seem to be getting better, however Hinata's jumps begin to get a bit lower. The balls still make it over the net, which is a relief.

The match is over, resulting in Fukurodani's victory. 25-19. They're improving.

It's about 7:49PM (19:49) and everybody falls back for the night. Everyone's sore, and some members swear that Karasuno's bones would snap due to all those penalties.

It's about 9:00 when everybody's found in their rooms. Karasuno's boys' room is peaceful. Well, on one side.

It's as if someone drew a line in the middle of the room. One side of the room laid Tsukishima, headphones on as he zoned out, thinking. Yamaguchi was slumped against the wall, thinking about something too, in silence. Kageyama was interested in something on his phone, while Suga, Asahi, and Daichi were quietly talking.

On the other side of the room, was Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kinoshita all yelling and cheering. Ennoshita sweatdropped and slowly backed away. Coach Ukai was talking to Coach Nekomata in some corridor, and Takeda was resting already.

Everybody had assumed that Hinata was with Tanaka, cheering behind him. Though, Hinata was running quickly back to the girls' room. He met up with Yachi, who was just about to open the door.

"Yachi-san!" he squeaked. The blonde girl jumped at the loud noise, and turned again. "Hinata!" she said.

"Yachi-san.. I forgot the most important thing.." Hinata wailed.

"Night pads?" Yachi asked.

Hinata nodded.

Yachi thoughts for a moment. "I'm so stupid! I forgot to pack some too. Um, well, maybe you can try asking Shirofuku-san?"

Hinata's face went red. He saved himself the embarrassment earlier just to meet with it again. "Sure.."

He raised a hand to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened.

"Oh! Shimizu-senpai." Hinata said, surprised when the older girl opened the door, holding a bag.

"Hinata, I went around to collect some things for you. We'll be resting a bit..earlier tonight, so have this for the night." Kiyoko handed the bag to him.

Hinata's face went red. "I-, uh, senpai, Sh- Sh- Kiyo- Beauti- Thank you, Shimizu-senpai!" he sputtered out.

Kiyoko only smiled in response and pulled Yachi back into the room, closing the door. "Good night, Hinata."

Hinata nodded, even after the door had closed.

Slowly walking up the steps back to his room, he looks at the items packed in the bag. Night pads, sports tampons, a heating pad, three chocolate bars, and.. a stuffed teddy bear.

..Well, he wasn't complaining. It was pretty cute.

He closed the bag and used the strap to swing it over his shoulder. The more he walked with the bag, it began to come to his mind that it smelled like Kiyoko. He doesn't hang around her often, but he knows that she uses a weak scented perfume. He'd seen it in a store when he went shopping with his mother once. The fragrance was cheap, weak, but it smelled calming and relaxing.

Sunflowers by Elizabeth Arden.

He didn't exactly take Kiyoko as the type of girl to find perfume at a cheap drugstore and willingly wear it around, but it smelled nice and reminded Shouyou of his mother sometimes, so he totally understood why.

He opened the door and walked into the boys' room.

"Oh, Hinata? I thought you were with Nishinoya and Tanaka over there." Daichi said.

"Oh, I was talking to Yachi-san and Shimizu-senpai." Hinata grinned as he explained.

It was almost like Tanaka and Noya's ears were getting bigger with each word.

"Oh? Hinata? Talking to Kiyoko-san?" Tanaka turned around and said, almost with a glare.

"Yeah? I asked Yachi for something, but she didn't have it so Kiyoko gave me some." Hinata said, oblivious to the glares boring into the back of his head as he walked back to his 'bed'.

"Kiyoko-san actually gave you something?!" Tanaka muttered in disbelief.

"Shouyou! Tell your senpais what you asked f-mfmfmf hmmhh!" Nishinoya yelled out but a rough hand slammed over his mouth and pulled him away.

"Don't ask him such personal questions." Suga scolded under his breath.

Hinata ignored Noya and played around with his makeshift bed, before grabbing an item from the bag that the manager gave him and shoving it in his pocket. The redhead slowly kicked the bag right next to his own bag next to the wall, before heading towards the door again.

"Hm? Hinata, where are you going off to?" Daici asked, seeing the boy head out the door. "Bathroom." he replied.

Asahi glanced at the clock. "Better be quick, Hinata. They're shutting off the hallway lights in 7 minutes, unless you want to bring your phone flashlight with you." he warned.

Hinata waved him off. "I'll be back soon."

When the short boy had went inside the bathroom and did what he needed to, he tossed his tampon into the bin and washed his hands. He looked at his reflection once more, like earlier.

"You're a boy, Shouyou. You can get through this." he talked to himself.

 _'You can do this,'_ he thought.

 _'You can do this..'_ and in that exact moment, his stomach took a swift punch. He almost doubled over, but the throb wasn't too powerful.

Looks like he'll be dealing with some hell tonight. Hinata sighed and dried his hands off before exiting. Taking a look at one of the clocks in the hallway, he began to speed-walk back to the room. 1 minute and 12 seconds until lights-out.

When he stepped in the room, he discovered Noya and Tanaka sniffing the bags and the third years making an odd, confused yet disturbed face at them.

He only sighed as he stepped in, closing the door. "We have one minute until lights out." he said.

"I'm tired." he only whined as he flopped onto his 'bed'. It hit him too slow for him to realize he was not, in fact, jumping onto a fluffy mattress. He ended up face-first on the hard floor, but luckily for him, his face was shoved into a pillow.

The majority of the second years began to cackle and snicker at him, but Hinata only groaned in pain as he felt his stomach churn.

Ugh.

He crawled over to where his bag was and pulled out the teddy bear. He knew it was childish of him to want a teddy bear that one of the girls gave him, however he felt more comfortable hugging the thing while his stomach gave him hell.

One of Hinata's favorite thing about being both optimistic and transgender, is that he can usually keep himself up and happy instead of letting his dysphoria take control when he's having his 'rough times'.

And on top of that, he's always busy thinking about volleyball to let it get to him.

It's only until the lights are actually off, that he has some trouble sleeping.

He tries to get in a comfortable position, before giving up and hugging the stuffed animal close to his chest and tried to close his eyes.

Surprisingly, it worked.

For a few hours.

Shouyou woke up at an unknown time. Hoping he wouldn't wake anyone, he turned on his phone and checked the time. 1:43 AM.

He groaned, wanting to turn over and sleep again. Until he felt something warm run down his leg.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He's never sat up so quick in his life. It's only the first, no, second morning! Why was it this bad?!

He gives up on trying to rummage through the bag that Kiyoko gave him, taking the bear, his phone, and the entire bag with him as he tip-toed around the other sleeping members, then swiftly opening and closing the door.

He makes his way to the bathroom, wanting to move quick so the blood doesn't keep moving farther and farther down his leg. But he also wants to move slow, so the blood doesn't flow out like hell's river.

He's only a few feet away from the bathroom door when he feels hell jabbing itself into Hinata's stomach. He lets out a painful cry and doubles over.

God. He'd rather have sex for Satan than go through this. Although, he's afraid there won't be much of a different.

Hinata ends up limping to the door, and when he's there, he drops his bag, sets his phone down and sits against the wall, holding his stomach as it began to throb and give him hellish pains.

He needed the heating pad, but there was no way he could stand up. He only screamed in frustration.

\- - - K e n m a - - K o z u m e - - -

Kenma was walking through the halls, phone flashlight on, just up and walking about at 1:58 AM. He's startled when he hears a cry from the floor below him. His immediate instinct is worry, and quickly runs down the stairs below him. And there, he heard the crying get louder, and louder. It began to sound like..

..Shouyou?

Kenma took careful steps, as he neared the bathroom.

Not wanting to startle the boy in there, he made his footsteps a bit louder as he approached, signalling that someone was coming. When he knocks, he hears an 'ugh,' and a 'who is it?'

"Kenma." the other boy said through the door crack.

"Come in, Kenma." The boy's voice was more down and in pain, than the cheery upbeat one that yelled 'Kenmaaa!', and that personally worried Kenma.

When the dyed blond male opened the door, he quickly said his name. "Shouyou?" until he spotted the boy on the floor against the wall, arms tightly hugging his stomach and a rather large stain on his pants. Kenma almost thought he was dying when he saw several trails of red stain Shouyou's legs from him trying to get to the bathroom.

"..Shouyou?" Kenma asked once more.

The redhead looked up, finally, meeting Kenma's eyes.

"Kenma." Hinata whimpered. "It hurts."

Kenma's eyes softened. "Um.. Do you have a heating pad?"

Shouyou nodded, one arm leaving his abdomen to point at the black satchel on the floor beside him. Kenma grabs the bag and looks through it, finding the heating pad.

It was very basic style, a little pouch in the middle needed some hot water and a few minutes, then the entire pad would be nice and hot.

Kenma walked over to the sink, dumping the old water out from whoever last used it, then turned the faucet all the way to the hottest setting. He waited about ten seconds to wait for the _hot_ hot water to come. He avoided touching the water himself, because that stuff was steaming. After he was done, he zipped up the several of the zippers and seals to prevent hot water from leaking, then gave it to Hinata.

The redhead slid the pouch down to his lower abdomen, sighing. "Kenma, it hurts. Bad."

Hinata, didn't exactly need to tell him it hurt. His puffy red eyes, tear stained cheeks and quivering lip had signalled him that the pain was excruciating. 

Kenma sat down next to Hinata.

"Are you hungry?" Kenma asked.

Hinata scoffed. "Well-" then he looked to the side. "Well...Kinda.."

Kenma only let out a sigh and fished out a package from his pocket. It was brown, and had rainbow drop sprinkles on top.

Hinata began to snicker. "What a classic Kenma move."

Kenma furrowed his brow. "You don't want it?"

"I do! But.. I already have chocolate that some girls from Shinzen and Fukurodani had brought."

Kenma shrugged. "I'll take it. This brownie stuff is annoying to eat."

Hinata nodded, taking one of the chocolate bars from his bag and switching hands with Kenma.

Kenma's eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw the chocolate bar. "Seriously? The girls gave you this? Where do they carry huge chocolate bars?!"

Hinata only chuckled. "It might have been Shirofuku-san. She's always eating, so I figured she probably carries around huge shitloads of food."

The other male nodded.

"Does it effect your play?" he asked.

"Huh?" the redhead was confused at the sudden question.

"Does your..cycle effect your play?" Kenma asked again.

Hinata shrugged, "I mean..sometimes. There are times when I ask Kiyoko or Yachi for sports tampons, which are meant for sports. It's hard, but as long as I make myself comfortable, settle in, and change my play somehow so I don't end up having some serious troubles during the matches, but not so much that anyone would really notice."

Shouyou went a bit pink-dusted on his cheeks, realizing he spoke a little bit too much.

"Don't be embarrassed that you spoke too much. It's weird if you don't speak enough."

Hinata wasn't in the least surprised when Kenma said that, he's always observant. Like a mind reader.

He only sighed, pressing the heating pad to his stomach tighter.

"When you're done, you may want to change your clothes, and pad." the Nekoma setter said, as he snapped off half of the chocolate bar and shoved it in his mouth, folding the rest and placing it in his pocket.

Shouyou nodded. "Hey, Kenma?" he said, sounding a bit down. This was when Kenma realized that Shouyou hadn't opened the brownie at all, instead staring at the floor with a pained face.

"This. All of this.. it.." he looks up at Kenma with teary eyes. "Doesn't it make me like a girl? I'm not a boy, I'm so pathetic, I don't belong in this body, I-"

Soft hands slapped both of his cheeks. Hinata opens his eyes that he didn't realize he closed when he began to cry.

"Don't say that, Shouyou." Kenma said. "I'm not good at this comforting stuff, but listen."

"You're not less of any boy in this training camp, in your team, your teachers, and me. You're a perfect man, no matter what you say. I don't care if you're short, 5'4 even if you're rounding, or if you grow up to only be 5'6 in ten years. You are Hinata Shouyou. You are a boy. Do you hear me?"

"Yes.. Yes.." Hinata whispered loud enough for Kenma to hear. "I heard that, Ken..Kenma.."

"Tell me. What is your name?" Kenma asked.

It took Hinata a few seconds. "S..Sh..Shouyou.. Hinata..Shouyou.." he shakily breathed out.

"That's right. Your name is what?"

"Hinata S-Shouyou.." the redhead repeated.

"Can't hear you!" Kenma lightly teased.

"Hinata Shouyou! And I'm gonna be the little giant!" Kenma almost brightened up like an actual ray of sunshine when he had seen Hinata become his usualy self. "Really?" he tempted.

"Yep! My name is Hinata Shouyou, and I'm gonna be the next little giant! I'll beat everyone in Miyagi, beat Shiratorizawa, and go to Tok- ugh!" Hinata paused when his stomach destroyed his sentence.

"Fuck. Well, after this! I'll defeat everyone in Miyagi!" Hinata laughed.

Kenma smiled. "Eat up, then go back to sleep. Our matches start in the afternoon, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't stay up this late in the morning."

Hinata nodded. It was a few minutes of comfortable silence when Hinata finally finished the brownie and his stomach felt better. Kenma handed him another night pad and ushered him into a stall.

After a few minutes of Kenma briefly checking his phone every now and then, while noises of rustling, toilet paper ripping, and a few "oh shit, that looks fucking ugly" filled the empty bathroom.

When he came out, wearing a new pair of shorts, he sighed in relief. "I feel better. A lot better."

Kenma tilted his head. "Oh? I hope you're feeling better enough to beat us in one of our matches today, Shouyou."

Hinata's face changed into something that Kenma didn't know whether it was angry, about to burst in tears of laughter, or an expression that he was going to yell back.

Shouyou _was_ gonna yell back, but the last time he checked his phone, it was 2:31AM and he did not want to get on anyone's bad side during a training camp with four schools sleeping somewhere.

He then put everything back in the bag, zipping it up and pulling the strap over his shoulder.

"I should get back and sleep before I end up sleepwalking during matches." Hinata nervously chuckled, that was one thing he definitely did NOT want to be doing.

"I should sleep too.." Kenma shrugged, and opened the door for Shouyou.

"Oh.. and," The shorter male turned around. "Thank you Kenma. I mean, I don't get why you were walking the halls at 2AM, but I'm glad you were able to be here and help me. You're amazing." and he pulled the blonde male in for a hug.

"Ah!" Kenma squeaked, he wasn't used to, or really liked, hugs. But he was grateful that he was able to help Shouyou.

When Hinata pulled away, Kenma nodded, a barely noticeable, but still there, smile forming on his face.

Hinata almost gleamed when he saw that he made Kenma smile, but he'll save his own ass for embarrassing Kenma and waking up his teammates.

"Thanks again. I should go." Hinata said, then walked away to his room.

Kenma let out a sigh and shut off the bathroom lights when he saw Hinata walk into his room and shut the door swiftly. Turning on his phone flashlight once more, he walks up the staircase to his room.

When he opens the door, he's relieved to see everyone's still asleep. He places his phone on top of his bag, folding the sweater on top of it over the screen, then walking over to his 'bed' and pulling the covers over him.

Though, fingers tapped his shoulder. His eyes open and look at who was next to him, Kuroo.

"So? Why're you out at what, 12 at night?" the rooster-haired male asked.

"One, it's 2:40AM right now, and two, I'd rather not answer." Kenma whispered back and turned away.

Kuroo's eyes bulged. "IT'S ALMOST 3 AND YOU WERE WHAT?!" he yelled out of instinct, not surprised but still worried and angry.

Everybody in the room groaned.

"Who the fuck is yelling so loud?" one voice, that sounded like Yaku groaned.

"Kuroo, shut the fuck up. I don't need beauty sleep but you're making me look uglier." Taketora's grumpy voice was easy to recognize.

"You'll make me grow shorter!" Lev whined.

Kuroo's forehead grew a tick mark. "Shut it and go back to sleep!"

Nekoma being a little tired and morning-grumpy during the matches the following morning, was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Me again! This only took two days to write, as I was motivated to write some comfort stuff and yeah. Keep in mind that these stories DO NOT!!! relate to each other in this series. It's like a oneshot collection. Also, I'm writing up a Haikyuu twitter crack AU. It'll be posted on Instagram! To sum it up, your faves are working chaotic jobs. Karasuno can't handle working at Costco and Kenma's just wondering from the Best Buy across the street what goes down in there.


End file.
